


Thursday

by supernaturallylost



Series: The Perfect Week [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of implied sex, M/M, surprise dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas waits for Dean to fall asleep before sneaking into the kitchen to make a special anniversary surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

“If you close your eyes, I’ll miss you,” Dean whispered.

“Then I’ll try to stay awake until you fall asleep,” Cas smiled.

Fingers interlocked, heads resting against each other, eyes staring happily at the ceiling, the two of them breathed together for several minutes. Finally, Dean’s breaths became louder, deeper. They were a preview of the snoring to come. Cas waited until he heard Dean’s usual pre-REM whimper before he slid easily from the bed.

Despite being well protected and safe, the two of them habitually left the hallway light on at night. Cas moved into the electric glow hazily, a hand over his eyes.

When he reached the kitchen, he went directly to the cupboard. He grabbed flour, salt, sugar, and honey. In the fridge, he found the eggs, milk, and butter. With the ingredients set out on the counter, Cas wondered what he was still missing.

“Yeast!” he whispered loudly. In the freezer, he found the container of yeast. With a smile that revealed his pride and excitement, Cas set to work.

An hour passed much faster than Cas expected. Still, he found himself looking down at a beautiful ball of dough. He wiped a flour-covered hand over his brow, nodded, and placed the dough on the counter to rise. In the meantime, he went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

In the morning, Dean would vaguely remember being woken up by laughter, but he would assume it was a part of his dream. In reality, Cas was cackling and standing in front of the bathroom mirror with flour covering him, head to toe.

After he put away the ingredients he no longer needed, Cas set forth on another project. Another hour of labor produced a beautiful pie crust and a gorgeous apple and pear filling. Cas quickly constructed the pie, placing the lattice upper crust with delicate and purposeful hands, before hopping into the shower for a quick wash.

By the time Cas was back in bed, Dean was just beginning to grasp sleepily around the blankets. Sneakily, Cas slipped into Dean’s reach and allowed himself to be pulled closer. Cas chuckled quietly before wrapping the sleeping Dean in his arms and closing his eyes.

 

Dean awoke before Castiel. He was wrapped up like a teddy bear, and Cas’s small amount of drool was pooling dangerously close to the top of Dean’s head. Dean laughed and shook his head affectionately before he managed to sit up. The movement stirred Cas, who woke with a snort.

“Hey, Sylvester,” Dean smiled, leaning down to kiss Cas’s forehead. “You’re only a few gallons shy of that pool you wanted to buy.”

Cas hummed happily, his eyes closed, before yawning to wake himself up.

“Shower?” Cas asked when Dean stood up.

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “You coming?”

Cas grinned and tried not to say anything that he knew Dean would say. Instead, he nodded, stood, and raced Dean to the shower.

 

While Dean loved long, luxurious showers, Cas preferred to be in and out in a timely manner. Today more than any other day, this worked in Cas’s favor. While Dean rewashed his hair and scoffed at the new bruise along his jaw, Cas sneaked into the kitchen, put the pie into the oven to finish baking, and rolled out the pizza dough.

When the water stopped, Cas waited for Dean to come investigate the source of the smell.

“Pie?” Dean said from down the hallway.

He came, half dressed with a blanket in his hand, in time to see Cas bend down to take the pie from the oven.

“Wait!” Dean smiled. “Don’t move! I need to memorize this.”

Cas rolled his eyes, but gave Dean one more second to ogle him before he lifted the pie onto a wire rack. Then, he took off the oven mitts and walked over to kiss Dean. Dean tried to nip at Cas’s lips, but Cas pulled away and nodded toward the counter.

“I have another surprise for you,” he smiled. “Happy anniversary, Dean.”

Dean looked at a big round circle of dough before he understood.

“Pizza?” he asked.

“Is that alright?”

Dean leaned down to confirm with a kiss.

“More than okay,” he added afterward.

They spent the next half hour making the pizza. When it was done, Cas grabbed the pizza and Dean grabbed the pie, and the two of them walked back into the bedroom with their grins stretched wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any comments, feel free to leave them!


End file.
